


My Little Girl

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flash Fic, Missing Scenes, and so is the rest of team arrow apparently, found family fluff, lyla and digg are expecting, mostly - Freeform, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: “You know, I find the concept of baby proofing a vigilante’s lair surprisingly ironic.”With a laugh Lyla reached across her growing stomach to take a spoonful of the ice cream Felicity held between them. “I’m still three months from my due date, and Baby Girl won’t be crawling for at least another two months after that but try telling them that.”Felicity followed the wave of Lyla’s spoon and from where they were sitting on the recently purchased couch the two women could see Oliver and Digg building shelves along the back wall starting waist high where they would theoretically keep anything they didn’t want within a toddler’s reach.Personally, she found the two men’s over protectiveness stupidly adorable but both she and Lyla had agreed never to tell them.





	

“You know, I find the concept of baby proofing a vigilante’s lair surprisingly ironic.”

With a laugh Lyla reached across her growing stomach to take a spoonful of the ice cream Felicity held between them. “I’m still three months from my due date, and Baby Girl won’t be crawling for at least another two months after that but try telling them that.”

Felicity followed the wave of Lyla’s spoon and from where they were sitting on the recently purchased couch the two women could see Oliver and Digg building shelves along the back wall starting waist high where they would theoretically keep anything they didn’t want within a toddler’s reach.

Personally, she found the two men’s over protectiveness stupidly adorable but both she and Lyla had agreed never to tell them. “You know, I saw Oliver looking at an online gun store the other day.”

Lyla’s dark eyes widened in surprise, ice pausing half way to her mouth. “Oliver doesn’t even like guns.”

With a grin Felicity took a bite of the pumpkin spice ice cream Lyla had been craving (though since it was months before fall they had to order it in from a specialty store and keep a close eye on their stock so as not to run out), “When I asked him about it he mumbled something about ‘goddaughter’ and ‘punkass boys.’ I was eventually able to get enough out of him to realize he was preparing to take down any boy who would dare hurt his goddaughter.”

Lyla couldn’t help her laugh but her eyes softened fondly when she looked across the room at the man she loved and the man she trusted enough to watch his back. “What did you say?”

“That you’d beat him to it with your rocket launcher.”

With another laugh, loud enough to have Oliver and Digg glance over at them, Lyla shook her head. “I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

“That was pretty much the most badass thing I’ve ever seen,” Felicity informed her with a grin. “And I’ve seen a lot of badass stuff. Add in the fact you were in a helicopter, _pregnant,_ and it wins the Badass of the Year award, easy. You should get a plaque.”

Lyla leaned back in the couch, shifting to find a more comfortable spot. “I should.”

At the feel of a vibration on the couch Felicity muttered an apology as she handed Lyla the carton of ice cream and reached in to the pocket of her pants and pulled out her phone with a shake of her head.

“Sara?” Lyla guessed, absently scooping out another spoonful of ice cream.

“Yes, she wants to know if you’re using the tea she sent and if it’s helping with the swelling.”

“I don’t know why she doesn’t just text me directly.”

“She knows you’re sleeping more now and doesn’t want to wake you if you’re napping or something.” The phone vibrated again in her hand. “And now she wants to know if-Oh for crying out loud Sara,” she muttered when the phone vibrated for a third time. “You know, for a self-proclaimed assassin you wouldn’t think she’d have turned in to such a mama bear over your pregnancy.”

Lyla stuck her spoon in the ice cream so she could take Felicity’s phone and read the texts Sara had sent. “I get it. Having seen so much death I don’t think she gets to be around life that much.” She rubbed a hand over her extending belly and could feel her daughter kick against her hand. “Baby Girl gives us all something happy to look forward to for once.”

“You mean instead of Super Soldiers, and Arch Nemsises?” She paused and tilted her head, “Nemisi? Whatever. And you know you guys are going to have settle on a name sooner rather than later, if for no other reason than Roy stops calling her Digglette because I’m pretty sure that’s a Pokemon.”

Lyla set the carton of ice cream on the floor. “Grab your tablet and pull up the baby name ap you found, I want to look at the D names again.”

Felicity scrunched her nose even as she pulled up the aforementioned app. “You really want her initials to be DeeDee?”

With a sigh Lyla shifted on the couch again. “Good point.”

“You should look at the Js because then her initials would be JD and I think that’s adorable.”

Lyla nodded, “All right, go to the Js, let’s see if we can find a name everyone can agree on.”

Felicity sighed dramatically. “The poor girl is going to be Baby Diggle for the rest of her life.”

Twenty minutes and two sets of shelves later Digg was walking with Lyla back to their car, hand in hand. “I think I found a name.”

Digg looked down, one eyebrow raised, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” she smiled.

By the end of the week everyone on Team Arrow had approved of the name, and were waiting anxiously for the chance to meet Joy Diggle in person.

Even Roy.


End file.
